Deadshot: Limelight
by LoganAustinGrasso
Summary: AU Part of the Limelight universe, this story is about Deadshot though. I had a neat idea with a marksman storyline and decided to use none other than Deadshot as that marksman. To avoid spoilers, discover the plot yourself. New chapters on Tuesdays! Enjoy!
1. The first mistake

I was a kid when I shot my first gun. About eight or nine years old, around that time, my mother was sick and my father had left me. The only person capable of taking care of me was my older brother. He was always drunk, always high and upset when he got home. One night he was more upset than usual.

"Floyd, where the hell are ya?!"

"Right here, Jack."

He slapped me across the face, leaving a bruise that was unbearable. At that age I hadn't trained to take such a blow, so I cried.

"Shut up, why are you crying?! SHUT UP! I gotta teach you to be tough!"

He kicked me in the chest which had knocked me on my back.

"Jack!"

My mother had gotten out of bed to see what all the commotion was about. My brother didn't like that…so he hit her too. Only…he wouldn't stop.

"YOU LEFT EVERYTHING UP TO ME! I GOTTA TEACH HIM EVERYTHING!"

He was beating her within an inch of her life…so I backed away into our father's room. I knew he had a rifle loaded and ready in case of emergencies. All I had to do was shoot…shoot my own brother. When I first shot…it went into his shoulder.

"YOU SON OF A-"

The next shot…in his forehead.

"F- Floyd…"

I dropped the gun and cried at my mother's side until an ambulance arrived. By the time they did…it was too late. I was put into a foster home where I had to help cook and clean. I was there until I turned thirteen…that's when I rebelled.

"No."

"What do you mean no?"

"I'm through cleaning!"

I tossed the broom aside; our teacher was filled with anger. The other kids laughed which only fueled her more.

"That's it! Go to the warden's office!"

I did exactly that…because I knew he had a window. One I could break.

"Floyd, I understand you've been through a lot of frustrating times but you have to understand that all these kids have."

"Did they have to shoot their brother?"

That was my first mistake…

"You…shot your brother?"

My mother had died…so had my brother. They figured they both had fought to the death. Nobody knew the whole story…until now. While he was distracted I through my chair at the window. Shards of glass landed in my leg and the warden's shoulders. I couldn't stand the pain…but I kept moving. I jumped out of the three story window and sprained my ankle. I kept running, I never stopped…not until I reached a road. That's when I began pulling the shards of glass out of my thigh. Blood dripped down my leg and splattered on my hands. That was the first time I had to work through pain…the second time came ten years later…but that comes later. After I had traveled further I ended up getting caught by the police. I went to jail. The prison at that time was Black Gate...Arkham hadn't been built yet. The prison was run by Oswald Cobblepott…the warden. He ran a little trade market amongst the prison; if you had cash…you had weapons. I claimed a knife, claiming the money was harder. Roman Sionus, a corrupt police officer was the one that passed us cash in exchange for drugs which were stolen from the infirmary. Everything had a price…after I achieved getting my knife…I used it to escape. I put it to Cobblepott's throat and used him as a hostage.

"OPEN THE BLOODY GATE!"

He cooperated well, to the point that I actually stole a transfer truck. Of course…this turned into a chase. Seven police cars were behind me…two copters, the chase went on for hours. I knew Gotham like the back of my hand; I knew secret turns and good ways to ditch them…not for long, but for a good amount of time. It was obvious that I'd never escape as long as I didn't ditch the car. But going on foot was a stupid idea. So I drove it off of a cliff and into Gotham Harbor. Water crashed through the windows on impact, it flooded in from all sides. I held my breath and attempted to open the door. The weight of the water on it kept it sealed…I was sinking by the second. Soon enough I'd be at the bottom of the harbor. I had to act fast…so I swam through the window. The current brought me downstream, I couldn't stop then either. The police would soon come here, if they were smart they'd know my corpse would end up downstream. So did somebody else. Somebody that was higher than the police. Someone with a task force.

"Floyd Lawton…I am Amanda Waller."


	2. Target Practice

The squadron of men train their guns on me.

"This can end two ways. Either you come with me…or things get messy."

Of course…I chose to go with her. I wasn't a fool, the men were highly trained and armed…I was not. At that time…I never was. I didn't know why…but she covered up any evidence and brought me to her base in a military copter.

"Where are we?"

"That's classified."

As the copter set down, she exited the aircraft and waved for me to follow.

"Walk with me."

I did…

"I'm intrigued Mr. Lawton. You shot your brother at age nine without any training or hesitation. That's good qualities for a soldier. Specifically…a soldier that works for me."

"Why would I work for you?"

"If you don't…the only other option is going back to Black Gate and I know Oswald Cobblepott is eager to get his revenge."

I accepted her offer…she trained me, how to fight in hand to hand combat, take pain without feeling it, and most importantly…how to shoot.

"Focus with one eye."

I listened to my mentor and fired at the target…I missed.

"I can't do this!"

I throw the gun aside in frustration.

"You can, it takes time."

Then Waller enters through sliding doors, her arms behind her back.

"How is training?"

My mentor salutes Waller before speaking.

"Good, we've tapped his full potential on everything except for marksmanship."

"Marksmanship is the most important for him to learn."

"I don't know if he can, it's been five months."

"No acception, if he can't do it, I have no use for him."

She then exits the room.

"Wait…what does that mean?"

"It means…if you don't learn how to shoot…she'll kill you."

That night, I had trained harder than any other night. Each shot came close…but never hit the target. It was two in the morning by the time I was about to give up…that's when SHE came into the shooting gallery. Samantha, on task force T had come to train herself.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Floyd Lawton, nice to meet you."

I gesture to shake her hand but she doesn't accept.

"What are you doing in here?"

"Training, what does it look like?"

"It looks like a bunch of holes in the wall."

"Yeah…I'm not a very good shot."

She pushes past me for her turn with the gun.

"Either way…I'm training now."

She fires six shots in a row nailing each target in the center. I whistle in amazement.

"You're distracting me."

"Sorry…I just…I'm impressed."

She loads a new clip into the gun before turning to face me.

"Well, are you going to shoot or do I take your turn?"

"Oh…right."

I hesitantly take the gun and fire a shot at the first target. It misses…way off.

"You're right…you're a terrible shot."

I hang in my head in embarrassment.

"Hey…don't get upset, all you need is some good coaching."

"I have a mentor…he just…can't find my potential that easily."

"That's because he's looking too hard, I see your potential right now, it's you."

"Thanks…"

I fire another shot and miss.

"Here, let me show you."

I instinctively pull away when she grasps my hands.

"It's okay; I'm just helping you target the center."

She helps me steady the aim. I take a deep breath…exhale…and shoot. It hits the center.

"WHOAH!"

"NICE SHOT!"

We have a little celebration of hoots and hollers before I look at her in the prettiest eyes. The light blue eyes look straight into my soul. She smiles the prettiest smile.

"Floyd..."

"Yes?"

"LOOK OUT!"

Before I can realize what hits me, I get blasted backwards from a heated explosion. Shards of rock crashes next to me while on fire. A blazing inferno rises to the ceiling. I back away and bump into the wall behind me. It takes a while for my vision to clear, when it does I notice Samantha taking cover and firing at the enemy. Clad armored men rush into the room with machine guns. I crawl as fast I can to get behind the shooting desk. Bullets fly left and right when they notice me, this gives Samantha an opening to shoot two of the men. I crawl behind the cover until I reach Samantha who gasps at something I can't see. When I look over the ledge I see why she gasps. A man with veins bulging from his neck and abs to the biggest degree approaches our hiding spot. He wears a wrestler type uniform with one adjustment; a metallic circle is in the middle of his chest with a cord running from it. He pushes a button on some kindof remote which causes a green liquid to flow through the cord. Then…I swear, he looks me straight in the eyes…his dark red reflecting eyes glare at me with hate. The mask design is bizarre, something that would scare a child to death. I reach for my handgun and fire at him. The bullets penetrate his right arm. He doesn't even flinch, it's like I shot him with spitballs.

"BREACH!"

I turn my head to one of Waller's squadrons that rush through the doorway and fire at the clad men. When I look back to the wrestler…he's gone. My mentor soon joins in and shouts an order to them.

"Push forward, don't fall back!"

The clad troopers shout orders to eachother in Spanish as my men advance. It must be something like "Fall back" because that's exactly what they do. I shoot as many of them as I can before they disappear from sight. When they are gone we all cheer for our victory which is soon interrupted by Amanda Waller screaming in my ear.

"THIS IS NO TIME TO CELEBRATE!"

"Why not?"

"Because…that was Bane."


	3. Suicide Squad

"Bane? What would he want from us?"

Samantha approaches Waller with curiosity.

"Apparently he wanted the Miracle Machine."

The look of horror in Samantha's face meant she was obviously scared and worried.

"Now that Bane has it in his possession…he can do anything he wants."

At that time, I didn't know who Bane was or what the machine was. So I stepped forward and saluted Waller.

"Permission to question you mam?"

"Go ahead Lawton."

"What exactly is the Miracle Machine?"

"A device created by one of our top scientists…a device that should've never been made. It can grant any wish you ask for."

"Kindof like a genie in a bottle."

"Exactly, only you get a lot more wishes than three."

"So…he could wish for anything."

"Yes, he could wish for me to die if he wanted…and it would happen."

Samantha interrupts me before I can speak.

"Then we need to steal it back before he wishes for something terrible!"

"Bane has been known to develop a plan; whatever he needs the machine for will wait."

"Odd…someone with that power would usually wish up all kinds of things right away."

"Not Bane…Bane is different."

I notice the sympathy in her voice.

"How so?"

"He used to be one of our troopers."

Samantha looks at me with anger in her eyes.

"Bane used to be her second in command…until he betrayed us."

"So he's a traitor? I want to help bring him down."

"Not yet Lawton, you still haven't learned how to shoot a target."

Without hesitating I shoot in her direction knowing the bullet would miss. Samantha and other guards pin me to the floor. Waller looks behind herself to notice I wasn't aiming for her…but for the target that now had a hole in the center.

"Release him."

The squadron obeys her command.

"You've proven your point Lawton…welcome to Squadron C."

Samantha pushes me aside.

"What? That's my rank! One of the highest ranks there is and you hand it to a rookie?!"

"Stand down soldier. Yes, Lawton has proven his targeting skills are sufficient."

Samantha storms out of the room.

"Will she be okay?"

"Yes, she just needs time to cool off. As for you Lawton, prepare for departure in ten minutes."

I follow Samantha out of the room and catch up to her.

"Wait up! Look, I know you're upset but-"

She stops dead in her tracks.

"You only made it to that rank because I showed you how to shoot."

"I know…and I just wanted to thank you."

She seemed shocked…because she was.

"Nobody…ever thanked me before."

"Well I did. Now what do you say we go after Bane?"

I put on the dark armor and obtain a sniper rifle.

"No scope?"

"No scope…"

I never felt so confident that I could hit any target. Ten minutes later…we were in the sky. A plane carried forty of us. When the light went from red to green we all grabbed our parachutes and jumped. Red flares trailed behind us as we fell towards the island Bane had been secluded on. I counted the altitude down in my head.

_Five hundred feet…_

_Four hundred feet…_

I narrow myself to go faster.

_One hundred feet…_

_Eighty feet…_

_Sixty feet…_

That's when I pulled the chute. I slowly floated onto the beach. We all unloaded our weapons from the bags, loaded our clips, made sure we had enough rounds, holstered our knives, the whole nine yards. We then ran into the brush of the jungle. Five of the troopers scouted ahead along with three other troopers that cut the underbrush with machetes. While we waited for the scouts to give the all clear I had sat down on a rock. Samantha questioned my doing.

"What are you doing?"

"Sitting."

"You're taking a rest on the mission?"

"Yep."

"Stand up Lawton."

I obeyed her order and waited for the scouts to return. After an hour…we began to worry.

"Should we move in?"

"No…wait for the scouts."

"It's been an hour."

"So?"

"What if Bane captured them…or killed them."

"He would've sent his own scouts to finish the rest of us."

That's when the scouts return.

"Took you long enough."

Without warning…one of the scouts shot a trooper.

"IT'S A TRICK!"

Before I can aim my gun, a flash bang goes off, thus blinding me. As my vision clears, I notice many dead bodies on both sides; gun fire goes back and forth. I aim and fire at one of the traitor scouts before running to the place he used for cover. I hear the other scouts shouting to eachother in Spanish…they aren't traitors…they're Bane's men. I was right; they must have killed our men and wore the armor to trick us. I shoot two more of the scouts before they fire back. I draw their fire as Samantha and other troopers move in from behind.

"OPEN FIRE!"

They shoot enough of the scouts for them to surrender. Samantha brings one to their knees and points a gun to their head.

"Talk."

"I will not betray Bane."

Samantha looks at me until I realize why. She wants me to interrogate him. I point my gun at him.

"If you don't, you'll die."

"I'd rather die…by your hand…than his."

I shoot his left ankle to show him what we're capable of. He roars in pain.

"Now…talk! Or the next one goes in your mouth!"

He shakes his head no before speaking.

"Hail Bane."

A shot goes straight through his head. At first, I thought it was Samantha, but it was an unknown sniper that shoots two of our men in the head as well. I tackle Samantha from his sight.

"What are you doing?!"

"Saving your life!"

I pull her to cover as gunfire goes back and forth. The sniper kills most of our men, at least twenty, and twelve had died from the ambush before. We're down to six men not including me and Samantha.

"Stay here."

"You aren't qualified to give me orders."

"Too bad!"

I leave Samantha and head up the hill with my gun raised. My eyes dart back and forth as I search for the sniper. I spot him in a tree and snipe him out of it.

"All clear!"

I join the rest of our squadron at the bottom of the hill.

"We're down to eight people, run an ammunition check."

I notice Samantha giving orders already.

"What's the use? Bane knows we're coming and he has far more men waiting for us. I say we go back to base and regroup with more troopers."

Samantha turns her attention to the negative trooper.

"Waller won't let us come back….not without Bane as our prisoner."

"Well running to his base is suicide!"

I join the team.

"When you joined…you joined the suicide squad."

I point to a random trooper.

"You, what's your special skill?"

"I never miss with a boomerang."

"Captain Boomerang, that's who you are, you, what's your special ability?"

"I can sneak past anybody undetected."

"Like a spider, I'll call you Black Spider."

I stand upon the rock I sat on before.

"See? We're all troopers…we're all soldiers…we can do this."

"What if we can't?"

"Then we'll die trying. Because winners or not…we're the suicide squad!"

The team cheers to my speech.

"Now, move out."

Everyone obeys except for Samantha.

"Looks like you're in charge now."

"I guess so…"

"So what would you call me?"

"Let's hear what your real name is first."

"Samantha."

"That's a perfect name as it is."

She smiles that gorgeous smile.

"So…what's your name?"

"I haven't really thought of one yet…what would you call me?"

"I was thinking something along the lines of…Deadshot."


End file.
